Mishaped
by Catrina7077
Summary: Here, the sequel of GA meets CCS. A few years later, after the time traveling incident, everyone has gone back to their "ordinary" lives. But a year or more doesn't mean Sakura's powers have gone unnoticed. Far from it. Title changed.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm BACKKKKK!**

**The sequel to GA meets CCS is HERE! Hope you like it! Added together with my other account, this would be my 4th story! YAY! Unfortunately, I'm still an amateur in writing. And my latest essay score in my finals prove it. **

* * *

><p>"Bye dad!" Sakura yelled, rollerblading out of her house at top speed, or at least the fastest she could go.<p>

"Bye!"

She slowed down as she came to the bend that took her to the lane of Sakura trees. No matter what time it was, she would always slow down and enjoy the falling pink petals of the Sakura's during Spring. It was one of life's greatest pleasures to her, but once she was out of the lane, adrenaline would take over her and she would continue racing down the street like a madwoman.

* * *

><p>Usually, the lane of Sakura trees calmed her and the cool, fresh air made her forget that she was just rollerblading down a housing estate but today, something felt very different. She couldn't even ignore the feeling.<p>

She rollerbladed away from the lane of the Sakura's but instead of going towards the direction of her school, she turned left, going straight to the town centre. She didn't know exactly where she was going or why she was going there. It seemed as if her legs had a mind of its own, and that they had a plan to get Sakura a tardy slip.

* * *

><p>When she got to the town centre, people seemed to be gathering around the largest building in Tomoede. It was a huge office, with 30 floors and glass windows covering almost every inch of the building, but today a thick layer of smoke surrounded the building making it almost impossible to go close, unless you were planning to stop breathing, of course.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked a lady standing next to her, holding a very distressed Chihuahua that could not stop yapping.

"Somebody lit the building on fire. I don't know how but luckily that nobody was in when it happened." The lady told her, yelling over the Chihuahua's annoying yaps and the murmurs and cries of the crowd around them. Not to mention the sirens of police cars and fire trucks.

Sakura gave a nod of appreciation before running off towards her school.

The firemen will take care of it, she decided, hearing sirens blasting all around her.

She was about to go at her top speed when she spotted something at the corner of her eye. It was a flash of black and red, dashing into a clump of trees, to a black limousine resting at the side of the Sakura lane.

That person must have lit the fire! Sakura thought, I have no time to get the police, I need to stop him now, he's not too big anyway.

She dashed after him, pushing branches and big leaves away from her face. She couldn't see the person's face but she could make out black hair and a strange looking uniform.

Where have I seen that before? She pondered as she ran.

Having a natural talent for sports, Sakura was a great runner and was still improving but she had never had to go against someone like him before, but on the other hand, she never needed to avoid sticks and branches as she went. All in all, she was impressed at his agility...even though he was a bad guy.

"Stop! Hey! STOP IN THE NAME OF LAW!" Sakura cried.

The person did not stop, he kept on running and running until he got to the limousine and it drove away, until it was out of her sight.

Sakura sighed. At least she got some training in during the chase.

She looked at the still burning building. I've got to save it, it's the only building in town that's taller than the grocery!

She quickly looked around her, making sure there was no one watching her or anything.

She whispered the chant to release her staff and then activated the cards "rain" and "watery".

Watery, powering the rain card on, created a huge rainstorm that drenched Sakura in an instant.

"Hoeeeeeee! How am I going to go to school now?" She cried, soaked and covered with leaves, with a few branches sticking out of her honey comb coloured, waist length hair.

She sat on the muddy grass, ignoring the fact that now her skirt was going to get dirty. Her mind was on something else now. She was thinking about the boy she was chasing just now.

When she got close to him, a wave of deja vu washed over her, like she knew him before. And the uniform, where had she seen those. She knew that it wasn't something that she had seen in a dream. What had happened was very, very real, and she did not know the half of it...yet...

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Did I improve or not? Review if you want chapter 2. If I don't get any by the first or second month, I may abandon the story because I don't want wasting my time on something nobody wants to read. Sorry this chapter is so short though.<strong>

**Sorry for the OOCness in many parts. Please don't flame too much about it unless it really bugs you.**

**Btw, remember this, reviewers get cookies, flamers would have to join the DA class in Gakuen Alice and will be forced to do very dangerous missions and silent readers will be put in detention with branches in their hair.**

**Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Suyin Sah and Candycat30 for reviewing, chapter 2 now exists!

* * *

><p>That night, Sakura was burdened with nightmares; she was in a burning house yelling for help, not being able to use her cards because she was already too tired, mentally and physically. A boy stood outside. She didn't know him (in reality, of course) but for some reason, she was desperately trying to call him. The fire grew bigger and inched closer to her. The hot smoke filled her lungs and choked her to the point she was unable to move. She spotted a figure at the doorway. Help? Nope. He stood there smiling as the fire turned the floorboards into ash. She then fell and kept falling until-<p>

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura woke up in cold sweat, breathing hard.

"Sakura?"

"Nani? Whose there?" She cried, waving her arms around like she was trying to swat a bug. She did hit something, something way too big to be a bug...and it landed on the floor beside her bed.

Slowly, Sakura inched across her bed until she had a clear view of what she had just slapped. It was Kero.

"Hoeeee! Gomen! Gomenasai! It was just a dream!" Sakura exclaimed, scooping him up.

Kero lay on her cupped hands for a moment, dazed but he shook out of it after a while.

"What was that for?" He complained, flying back into the air, "I really don't know why I hang around you when you have nightmares, I always end up getting battered"

Sakura giggled, "I'm sorry, I really am, it's just this nightmare, I think it's telling me something"

"It's not the same one about the flying pigs taking over the world you had a few years back, is it?" Kero grumbled.

"Swine Flu! I was half right!"

Kero shook his head and flew into his 'bedroom'.

"Good Night, Sakura, I think you're just getting a bit paranoid over a nightmare"

"But-"

She heard snoring and knew there was no point arguing more.

"Good night," she sighed and turned off the lights.

* * *

><p>"SA-KU-RA-CHAAAAAAAN!"<p>

"Huh?"

She turned around to see a shiny, silver, video camera shoved into her face.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura-chan! Why didn't you come to school yesterday? We missed you!" Tomoyo scolded, pointing to Syaoran and then at herself.

Syaoran blushed and quickly turned away, trying to act natural.

"Ano...I just-it just-um...nothing," Sakura siad, looking down at her shoes.

"It's OK Sakura-chan, what happened?"

"Nothing, there was just a fire and I had to help and there was this guy..."

"What guy?" Syaoran asked, pushing his way into the conversation.

"Ah...nobody, there was just this fire and I helped using watery and rain" Sakura explained, smiling innocently, And then I ditched school, she thought, but I'm not telling them that.

Tomoyo raised up one eyebrow skeptically, as if she thought everything Sakura said had been a lie but being best friends, Tomoyo said nothing.

* * *

><p>Sitting in class listening to the teacher talk about Japanese History wasn't exactly Sakura's cup of tea. Especially not when she only had four hours of sleep the night before, thanks to the dream. She felt herself drifting off time to time but woke herself up by giving herself a pinch but once the the clock struck the half hour mark, Sakura couldn't stay awake any longer. She fell asleep.<p>

She had the same dream but this time, she was too exhausted to wake herself up.

* * *

><p>Sakura landed on the hard floor, paralyzed.<p>

"H-h-help," she gasped, looking up at the darkness above. She wondered why there was no fire down there. Just a huge dark empty room. She gathered all of her magic power and managed to make a faint glow in the dark room with the Light card.

"Sakura, Sakura," somebody repeated.

"Hait?" Sakura said weakly.

"Sakura, Sakura!" The urgency in the voice grew.

"Sakura! WAKE UP!"

SPLASH!

Cold water brought her back into reality.

All her friends stood around her in a circle; Tomoyo and Syaoran looking especially concerned.

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked, "you fell asleep and fell off your chair, landing on your head, we thought you were in a coma!"

"I'm fine. Sensei, please excuse me, I have to wash my face," Sakura said, dashing out of the room.

"Wait a minute! You just got cold water poured on you! Why would you need to wash your face? Isn't a towel better?" somebody cried.

Sakura ignored him.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood in front of a basin, staring at her own reflection in the mirror.<p>

That dream must mean something, Sakura decided, but what does it mean? I'm not going to stroll into any buildings on fire when I'm low on magic power.

She looked out of the small window over one of the stalls. What a nice day, Sakura thought. Suddenly she saw something move. Not just a leaf rustling or a bird flying away. It was a person. Somebody was peeping?

"Hey!" Sakura cried, running into the stall and jumping on top of the toilet bowls. She stuck her head out of the window. Nobody.

Somebody cleared their throat nervously behind her.

It was one of her classmates coming to fetch her. Sakura hadn't noticed she had been hanging around the toilet for fifteen minutes already.

"Are you done?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, lets get back to class," Sakura smiled weakly, embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Sakura skated back home by herself that day.<p>

"No cheerleading practice today, Dad's cooking today, Onii-chan is staying back for extra classes," Sakura sang as she skated down the lane to her house.

"Yes, your daughter, Kinomoto Sakura has been invited to our prestigious school."

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard that. She hid behind a wall, trying to pick up what they were saying. Yes, in other words, she was eavesdropping but try walking by when you hear someone talk about you.

"But so many years..."

"Just a simple sacrifice."

"What are they talking about?" Sakura wondered, "A new school? But I'm happy here. Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, they're all here, I don't want to leave!"

"Sakura?"

Her father stood behind her, looking concerned.

"Oto-san!" Sakura gasped, realising she had just said the last sentence out loud.

There was another person standing behind her father. It was a tall, blond man in his late twenties. Or was that a woman?

Sakura looked at him curiously. Man or woman? Man or woman? She repeated in her head.

"I guess you would like to know what's going on."

Sakura broke out of it. "Hait!"

"Well, Narumi-sensei here has invited you to join Gakuen Alice. It's a boarding school where you require to stay there until you are twenty. He says you are a water Alice. An Alice is a person -"

Sakura drowned everything out after that. One sentence spun around her and she felt faint. Until you're twenty, Until you're twenty, Until you're twenty...

"STOP THAT!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone stepped back in surprise.

None of them had ever seen Sakura act like that before. It was a perfect 10 on the rarity scale.

Sakura ran into the house and up into her room, thankful her brother wasn't in that moment. She flopped onto her pillow and stared at her ceiling, the sentence still spinning around her like a trap.

"Sakura! Did you get any treats for me today?" Kero exclaimed in a upbeat attitude.

"Gomen, Kero-chan, nothing for you today," Sakura mumbled, burying her face in a pillow.

Kero pouted and was about to complain but he saw a tear slide down Sakura's face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Sakura said unconvincingly.

"What happened?"

Sakura told him about Gakuen Alice and the dream she had again in school.

Kero just sat there staring, not knowing what to say.

"Wait, Gakuen Alice? Isn't it like that school they came from? Those people?"

Sakura gave him a confused look and shook her head.

Kero swooped down into Sakura's closet. Inside was a beat up machine.

"This! This time travel or teleportation machine, which ever one. Some girl with black hair invented it and her best friend a brown haired girl hit this button and took them here. I think their names are fly and orange or something."

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to remember whether she knew a "Fly" or an "Orange" but nothing came into mind.

"I can't remember anything. It's like a piece of my life went missing," Sakura sobbed.

"Amnesia. When you accidentally went with them to their academy and used the machine again to get back here, you were subjected to more waves than any of them so the result must have been loss of memory," Kero explained, starting to pace up and down in the air (if that's possible).

"Ueee?"

Kero sighed, "never mind"

"What am I going to do about the scholarship to Gakuen Alice?" Sakura asked.

"I guess we have no choice but to..." Kero turned around to face her, "...go with the flow."

* * *

><p>For people who didn't understand the 'fly' and 'orange' part, here's an explanation. Hotaru's (the "black haired girl") name means "Firefly" in English and Mikan (brown haired girl) translated is mandarin orange.<p>

Lots of OOCness here. I can't portray a character too well.

REVIEW FOR GOOD LUCK AND ORANGES XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Thanks for no extra reviews!**

* * *

><p>Sakura could not believe the decision she had just made.<p>

She was now sitting in a black, stretched limo, on the streets of Tokyo, miles away from Tomoede and everything she had ever known...well...except for a certain little glutton sitting in her pouch eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"Kero, you're crunching too loudly," Sakura whispered.

"Sorry," Kero apologised in between munches, "I can't help it"

Sighing, Sakura wound down the window and jutted her head out ever so slightly so that her hair would fly around, which she liked even though it was horror to brush later.

"Tokyo is amazing," she murmured, watching the high rise buildings pass by, "I've never seen a building that tall."

"I've seen a few in my lifetime," Kero bragged, still eating.

"I know, I know."

Sakura leaned back on the car seat, wondering what was going to happen during her long stay at Gakuen Alice. She closed her eyes remembering the week before she left.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this Sakura?"<p>

"Yes, dad, I'm sure"

"Remember to write often"

"I will"

* * *

><p>"Are you really leaving Sakura-chan?" Chiharu asked.<p>

"Yes, I promise to write to all of you as much as possible, especially you, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Send me lots of photos and kawaii videos of yourself," Tomoyo cried.

"Sure," Sakura promised, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>"Kaijuu, can I have your bedroom to keep some of my stuff?"<p>

"Of course not, onii-chan," Sakura said sweetly before she stomped on his foot.

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you," Kero said, helping her fold her clothes for her to put into a luggage bag.<p>

"I won't"

"What?"

"Because you're coming with me," Sakura smiled, "I'm not leaving the guardian of the Clow Cards behind!"

* * *

><p>"Kinomoto-san?"<p>

"Eh?" Sakura snapped out of her little flashback, "hai?"

The driver turned around and smiled at her.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice."

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of the school. Lush green grass dotted with flowers covered the garden with flower beds at the side. A white marble fountain sat in the middle of the driveway, making a small roundabout and the school. Wow. Words could not describe it. Sakura's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, trying to think of something smart to say.

"It's...uh...amazing," she breathed. Even Kero stopped eating just to stare at the place but he quickly resumed after drinking in every last bit of it. Which did not take very long.

The limo stopped in front of Narumi-sensei who stood there waiting for her. Sakura swore that he was sparkling.

"Hello Kinomoto-san! Can I call you Sakura?" Sakura nodded slowly, "Great! Come on Sakura-chan, I'll show you to your new class!"

"But my luggage-"

"Will be taken care of, don't worry."

Sakura glanced nervously at her pouch that held Kero in it sitting on top of her trunk.

"O-okay."

* * *

><p>Sakura stood at the heavy door of her new classroom. She was worried about what the others would think about her and whether they would like her or not.<p>

"Here's our new classmate, Kinomoto Sakura! Give her a big welcome!"

Sakura entered the classroom hoping for claps, maybe a few cheers, but the classroom was silent except for claps from a brunette sitting at the back row of the classroom.

Sakura made her way to the front of the class, aware that all eyes were fixed on her.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, it's nice to meet you," Sakura said nervously, before bowing.

No reaction.

Narumi clapped his hands a couple of times. "Okay, now you can ask her questions."

The quiet classroom instantly turned into a bombing area and Sakura was hit with too many questions to answer at once.

"What's your Alice?"

"How old are you?"

"What's your star ranking?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I dunno, ahhh, no?" Sakura said, getting flustered by all the questions.

"One by one, please," Narumi ordered but of course, nobody bothered listening to him.

Suddenly a stern looking man appeared at the doorway with a pointer which seemed to be...sparking?

"Narumi-sensei, _please_ keep your classroom under control," the man said, in a tone that shut everyone up in the class in an instant. Even Narumi.

"Okay then, one by one, raise your hands," Narumi said nervously.

The class did as they were told. Obeying Narumi? Nah but Jinno-sensei? Especially when his pointer seemed to be sparking more than ever? Of course!

Sakura calmed down a bit and continued answering questions.

"I am a Water Alice," Sakura told them. She didn't know what else to say so she decided to follow what Kero said and _go with the flow. "_I don't know what star ranking I am and yes, I have a boyfriend."

Some of the boys groaned at that answer while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Sakura-chan's star ranking hasn't been determined yet since we don't know what her Water alice is capable of." Narumi explained, "and now we need to find her a partner who would show her around...hm...Mikan-chan? How would you like to be her partner?"

"Sure! I know her already anyway!"

"You do? How?" Narumi asked curiously.

"That time traveling incident a few years ago," Mikan said nervously, rocking in her seat.

_Hoeeee_, Sakura thought, _if what Kero said was true about the amnesia, what am I going to say if she brings the it up?_

Mikan ran up to Sakura excitedly.

"You remember me right? Right?"

"No, not really."

Mikan sank to the ground, a dark cloud hanging over her head.

"Am I so easily forgotten?" She whined.

"No! No, it's not that."

The entire class stood around them watching the display with great interest. Well, except for Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru who saw this happen everyday.

* * *

><p>"Why is the academy's work so hard?" Sakura asked to no one in particular, as she dragged herself across the school grounds to her new temporary room which was just an "ordinary one star room like mine" according to Mikan.<p>

She was about to walk into the building when she heard somebody call her name. She recognised him from her class but she didn't know his name.

"Kinomoto-san! Could you help us fix the water fountain? All we need now is the water flow and we thought you could help."

Sakura paused for a moment. She couldn't just not help them but if she did, everybody would know that she was not a water alice.

"Hai!" She said out of habit.

No! Sakura yelled at herself out loud, why did you do that?

The students surrounding the fountain sweat dropped but they didn't say a word about it.

"I'll help but can everyone please close their eyes and turn around?"

Everyone looked at each other as if to say "what a weird girl" , but they did as they were told.

"Please just fix the fountain," Sakura whispered to the card as she activated it.

_Watery_did the job as she was told but she did it a little bit _too_well.

The fountain burst into pieces and shards flew everywhere. Students screamed and tried to duck the flying pieces. Some managed to escape with not more that a few cuts like Sakura while others were taking to the school's infirmary.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood at the place where the fountain used to be, looking at her own pale reflection in a puddle of water. She made a mental note to NEVER use the Watery card to fix anything ever again and to scold it later.<p>

Somebody's voice interrupted her train of thought. It was Jinno-sensei the electricity man as Sakura had come to call him.

"Kinomoto Sakura, the principal has called for you to see him."

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, this is before the current arc in the Gakuen Alice manga. Somewhere during the time where the manga's plot was a lot more light.<strong>

**REVIEW! DON'T BE A SILENT READER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! The fourth chapter is up. Happy reading.**

* * *

><p>Fearing for what came next, Sakura walked stiffly to the principal's office, marched by two men wearing overly formal attire. She had tried to speaking to them but it seemed that they only knew two words: yes or no.<p>

"Um, is it me, or does the hallway seem to be a lot larger when you are in trouble?" Sakura commented, once again, trying to break the tension.

"Yes," the man on her right answered.

Actually it seems to feel longer when you're being escorted by two creepy guys whose vocabulary is smaller than a toddlers, Sakura thought, rolling her eyes.

"We're here." The man on her left said.

"So you do know more than two words," Sakura said with mock surprise.

It wasn't like her to be this sarcastic, but who could feel peppy when they were about to be scolded (or 'advised' as adults always say) by the principal at a school they haven't even been in for more than a day?

"Welcome, Kinomoto Sakura."

The strangely melodic voice shocked her out of her train of thought and she soon realised that the two men had left and she was left by herself in the office together with the Elementary School Principal.

Sakura opened her mouth to talk but she found herself tongue tied at the ESP's features. He had the manners and elegance of an adult but there was something that she couldn't stop thinking about: the fact that he looked like he was about ten.

The only thing she could think of saying at that moment was, "Why are you so small?" but she knew the consequences of saying things that rude to somebody of higher authority, even if they did look like they were suited more for sitting at a small wooden table, a pencil and textbook at the side, instead of a leather chair and a mahogany table eight times their size.

"Well, Kinomoto-san, there are some things you should ask and there are some things that should never be revealed."

"Huh? I didn't say anything that I shouldn't have, did I?" Sakura asked, feeling panicky all of a sudden.

"No, you didn't. But by the expression you had on your face, I had feeling I knew what you were going to ask already."

Sakura felt her face grow hot. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright. But now -" The ESP sat up straight, stern look on his face. "About your fountain incident."

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his stares bore into her. She had never been to the principal's office before so this negative new experience was getting to her head. She breathed in and out, trying to ignore the anxiety building up inside of her.

"I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about that. It's just that my ca-" She caught herself before she said 'cards'. "-_Alice _got out of hand. I'll keep it under control so don't suspend me or-or expel me. I promised my dad to do a good job here." Sakura pleaded, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Don't worry. I'm not expelling you."

"YES! Thank you!"

"But"

Sakura held her breath as he spoke his next words.

"I'll be moving you to the Dangerous Ability Class."

"Dangerous...ability?"

"Yes, dangerous ability, has Narumi-sensei told you about the ability classes yet?"

Sakura shook her head.

The ESP muttered a curse under his breath as if he wanted to give the news and get Sakura out of his office once and for all.

"You see Kinomoto-san, there are five ability classes: latent, technical, somatic, _special_ and dangerous."

Sakura noticed that the tone he used for the word 'special' was different from the tone used for the others; like he saved some kind of special hatred for that class.

"Kinomoto-san?"

His voice snapped her back into reality.

"Hoeeeee! I mean, yes?"

The ESP lifted an eyebrow up.

"Did you hear what I said just now?"

Sakura swallowed in guilt, wishing she had paid attention to what he had said earlier. Lying was beneath her so, knowing it was the right thing to do...

"No."

It took her three seconds after the word had left her mouth when she realised that the way she had answered him was really blunt.

_Oops?_

"I mean, I'm sorry for not listening and I _promise _I will always, _always _pay attention from now on."

The ESP sighed. "Promise is such a strong word, Kinomoto-san, but thank you for being honest."

Sakura nodded, wondering why the air around her had started feeling a _lot _more tense. She noticed the ESP was about to say something else when the school bell rang.

"Looks like you have to go now. Remember that you're in the Dangerous Ability class. Oh, and," He tossed her three stars. "Pin those on your shirt collar. Congratulations, Kinomoto Sakura, you're now a three star student."

"Thank you, sir."

She rushed out of the office, never looking back even once.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I forgot to ask the directions to the dining hall," Sakura muttered.<p>

She turned around another corner to see another never ending hallway spread out in front of her.

"Great."

The hallways were all well lit and warm with all the money the school put into central heating and other luxuries but Sakura noticed that the hallway she was walking on was different - colder.

"Mikan-chan!" Somebody called in a soft voice.

Sakura, being the jumpy person she was, gave a small yelp and hid behind the nearest object she could find: a mop which wasn't a very good hiding place at all.

A girl, with messy black hair that covered her face rounded the corner. She's wearing the Middle School Division uniform, Sakura noted.

"Mikan-chan!" The girl yelled again.

To help her or to not help, Sakura argued with herself. Her better side won out and she stepped out from behind her 'hiding place.' But she was a few seconds too late and the girl was stopped by a tall man wearing a mask.

Sakura felt the hallway getting colder the more the girl talked to the man. She noticed a few snowflakes surrounding her and panicked. The girl, now looking like she had walked through a full-fledged blizzard nodded and ran off.

Sakura didn't know where she was, who that girl and man was and what was going on but she had caught one thing before the girl ran off: "Persona."

* * *

><p><strong>I really didn't want to do this but if I don't get at least 20 reviews I won't update. (Don't spam on anon, you'll only make this worst) C'mon, I only have like 6 reviews, it's as if nobody's reading...<strong>

**I'm getting PMs asking me to update...doesn't the review button look friendlier to you?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for: OOC, grammar mistakes, messy sentences and everything else...**

**Oh and long update time orz**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Kinomoto-san, just the person I wanted to see."<p>

Sakura froze in mid tiptoe. She turned around and found herself face to face with the masked man.

"HOEEEEEEE! I mean, yes?" She said, body stiffening. She knew her eyes showed so much fear and failed to wipe it away but tried her best to regulate her voice.

"I hope I did not scare you," Persona purred.

_Too late for that_, Sakura thought but shook her head anyway.

"That's good...I'm Persona, your ability class teacher. I trust you're on your way to the dining hall?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll keep this short and brief."

Mikan watched as Persona put his hand on Sakura's back and led her further down the hallway into the darkness. She wanted so much to run after them screaming, "WAIT! Don't go!" But she couldn't. Natsume held her by her pigtails with his sweaty hand clamped over her mouth.

_I should really stop wearing my hair like this, _Mikan thought, trying to get him to weaken his grip on her hair. She was tempted to bite him but every time the thought popped into her mind, she cringed.

"Gef yof hafn fof e," Mikan cried, thrashing.

"Shut up, we're not even supposed to be here," he hissed, keeping his eyes on the spot where they last saw Sakura.

"Dof mav e vit you," Mikan threatened, trying to peel his hand off from her face.

"_Just try it."_

Mikan wondered how he could hear what she was even saying. It was so muffled... Eyeing him closely, she waited for the perfect chance to escape: when he's focused completely on Sakura's whereabouts.

_I'll get out of this. I know I will, _Mikan swore, making herself as comfortable as a person could be when they were sitting on a hard floor, held by their pigtails, using the time she had to think of a "plan".

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes<em>. 10 minutes and Natsume still refused to let go of her.

Her back was getting sore and she stomped her foot several times, trying to get rid of the pins and needles. She was hungry and wanted to get out of his grip..._fast._

_How can he just sit here and wait? And what's with the iron grip? Geez, what kind of training does he do? _Mikan thought.

"Washume, vet gro ff e van I on't un or scre'm," Mikan promised, giving him her best 'puppy-dog' eyes.

He raised an eyebrow in a disbelieving look but let her go, tired of hanging onto her like a disobedient puppy.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO! I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeee," she shrieked, relief and joy washing over her, only for her heart to drop looking at Natsume's ashened face.

"Polka dot, come here."

Mikan paused, knowing what would come next. "No, I have split ends thanks to all the burnings you have given to my hair."

"I won't burn your hair, come here."

Nervously, Mikan stepped towards him, preparing for what would come next.

He burnt her.

"OW OW OW, YOU PROMISED," Mikan cried, brushing off the ashes of what used to be hair off her shoulder.

"I lied. And so did you," Natsume said, placidly.

Mikan opened her mouth to argue only to be cut off by the sound of footsteps heading towards them. Four beats, Natsume noted. Two people. The first were heavy and hard while the second was lighter and daintier, possibly a student's.

_Persona and Kinomoto._

"Shut up and go along with whatever I do," Natsume whispered, shoving Mikan behind a wall.

"Hey I-"

"Shush"

Natsume stepped out into the hallway, looking around, as if lost his way to the dining hall.

"Black cat, what are you doing here at this hour, shouldn't you be at the hall, having your mealtime?" Persona purred, mask hiding his eyes. Sakura stood nervously behind him, mouthing a hi to Natsume.

"I do what I want."

"I see, but you don't have a choice now."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

><p>Mikan watched everything in grim silence, her heart pumping. She wanted so much to pull Sakura away and take Natsume with her and if anybody tried to stop her, nullify their Alice...if they used their Alice...<p>

She sighed. There was nothing she could do. Why was her Alice so useless in battle? It was only for protection, _her _protection. What a selfish Alice.

She saw Sakura and Natsume being led away by Persona and a lump formed in her throat. She bit her lip, trying not to scream for them to stop. There was no point anyway.

_Stop Mikan, don't think so negatively!_

_But Natsume told you to stay here!_

_Stop fighting! _Mikan cried with the third voice in her head, _I have enough problems already without me fighting myself._

Semi-distracted, Mikan hadn't noticed the shadow behind her, coming closer and closer the whole time.

A hand landed on her shoulder and her heart skipped a beat.

"Mikan."

* * *

><p>"What do you want me to do?" Natsume asked, shaking Persona's hand off him. "I refuse to do anything for you right now."<p>

"That's a rather bad idea, Black Cat." Persona smirked, a darker aura surrounding the man, "do you remember the last time you refused to do something for me?"

"I was nine, I'm older now; I can take a little pain."

Natsume, no. Sakura mouthed. She didn't know what happened in his past, and was too scared to ask, but she did know one thing: The Academy was her choice, and she was going to live with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Gef yof hafn fof e - Get your hand off me<strong>

**Dof mav e vit you - Don't make me bite you**

**Washume, vet gro ff e van I on't un or scre'm - Natsume, let go off me and I won't run or scream**

**Same rules as the previous chapter. 40 reviews this time. Only way to make people review *sigh***

**Ohmigosh I haven't read Gakuen Alice nor Cardcaptor Sakura in about a YEAR. **


End file.
